100 Theme Challenge Katekyo Hitman Reborn Style
by Cutix33Ryotsu
Summary: Theme one is Introduction. Tsunyoshi Sawada's first day of prescbool turns out to be the most interesting day of his life.
1. Chapter 1

100 Theme Challenge : ~ Number One ~Introduction

In the town of Namimori a little three year old boy with gravity defiying hair wearing a t-shirt and shorts walks into class filled with students. The teacher smiled at him kindly as the little boy walked in nervious. His mother was inbehind him smiling as he walked over to the teacher .She had a blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"Hello you must be the new student...for our Pre-School could you please come up here and introduce yourself?" She asked smiling at him.

He shook his head hiding behind his mom shyly. His mother smiled turning to him. Her brown eyes looking directly at his while she smiled.

"It's okay Tsu-kun...just tell the Teacher your name.." His mother said smiling at him. He stared at his mother then slowly walked over to the teacher shakily.

"M-My Name i-is ...Ts-Tsunayoshi...S-S-Sawada.." he stuttered at his introduction. The teacher was still smiling at him.

"Tsuna...you may sit at the back" She said. Tsuna went to sit down while his mother waived to him.

He watched as she left the class room. The poor boy was scared since it was the first day of school.

It was a little after recess when Tsuna got out to play in the sand box. The little pre-schooler was happy having to be able to play outside after being stuck in the class with a bunch of people he did not know.

He was content playing with sand. He tried to make a sand castle but failed. Tsuna stared at the sand and tried to make it again only to fail again.

He eventually glared at the red bucket that was innocently sitting on the sand. He glared at the bucket running over to it then kicking the bucket sending it flying in the air.

The red bucket went flying into the air but then bashed into the back of the head of a boy. His eyes widen in horror as the boy turned around. The boy glared at him. He took out a pair of tiny metal tonfa's fit for a small child. He walked over to him with a dark aura.

Tsuna looked at him horrified.

He backed away from him.

"I-I'm sorry.." He apologized cowering in fear. The boy stared at him cowering in fear.

"Herbivore if you ever hit me again I will bite you to death" He said glaring.

"...and just so you do not forget little herbivore...My name is Hibari Kyoya..." Hibari then walked away from the terrified boy.

Tsuna looked to see that Hibari was no longer around.

He sighed in relief only to be hit then head by a ball. The ball bounced off his face then rolled to the ground.

Tsuna rubbed his head in pain. He looked over to the base ball that innocently rolled on the ground stopping at the foot of another boy. The boy picked up the ball grinning widely.

"Sorry! I did not mean to hit you" He said as Tsuna looked at the boy with black spiky hair and coal brown eyes.

"Ah ha ha " The boy laughed scratching his head sheepishly.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" He introduced himself then ran back to the baseball field. Tsuna only stared at the back of his head as he ran to the mini baseball field.

After he was out sight Tsuna sighed walking away. He decided to explore the school.

The walk he was taking had proven to be peaceful without anybody bothering him. The little boy was glad he had found some peace. He smiled turning the corner only to be punched in right square in the face. The poor boy went flying into the wall. His body slid down the wall painfully and when he finally hit the ground. There was no movement in his body.

The culprit who had punched the poor boy ran over to him. He stared at him.

"EXTREME!" He shouted punching the air.

"I'M EXTEREMLY SORRY!" He shouted again picking Tsuna up and started shaken him violently.

"AND TO LET YOU EXTREMELY KNOW! I AM RYOHEI SASAGAWA!" He finished tossing him into the air and running off.

Three hours later Tsuna woke up in the hospital with his mother crying. She had hugged him tightly as he tried to remember what happened to him.

After a series of tests he was finally able to go home.

On the way home his mother held his hand. She looked up in thought feeling like she forgot something.

"oh! " She smiled brightly having to remeber. She turned to Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun~how was your first Day of school?" She asked him. Tsuna only cried for the next three hours never wanting to go back to that crazy school again.

* * *

**Cutix_101 :** hope you enjoyed it~now for the next one~


	2. Chapter 2

****100 Theme Challenge : ~Number Two ~ Complicated~

* * *

**Cutix_ 101: OmG! I forgot to put the disclaimer  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the KHR Characters okay~**

* * *

"Tsuna-san!" A girl with a high pony tail shouted out at him. Tsuna stopped in tracks looking over to the girl who was running over to him.

"Haru" He called as she tripped over her own feet falling on her face. Tsuna sweatdropped seeing her nosebleed.  
"a-are you okay?" He asked slightly worried. Haru sparkled at him then looked at him dazed.  
"No...but I'll be fine once you ...marry me.." She said twindling with her fingers. A blush was on her face as she looked at him.  
"umm..." He didn't know how to respond but backed away slightly.  
"...Tsuna-san.." She called out about to hug him only to be pushed to the side.  
" Stay away from Juudaime!" He turned to the voice only to see one of his most trusted friends in middle school.  
"G-Gokudera-kun?" He called out his name. Gokudera turned to him sparkling.  
"Juudaime! I came to pick you from school!" He said happily. Another one of his most trusted friends walks up from behing Gokudera.  
" Yo Tsuna" He greeted Tsuna maken Gokudera glare at him.  
" oi! Don't act so friendly with Juudaime!" He shouted at him.  
"G-Gokudera-kun Calm down..and Hi Yamamoto" Tsuna said trying to calm down the bomber boy.  
"tch...if Juudaime says so.." Gokudera gave in to him.  
Yamamoto smiled putting his arm around him and Gokudera.

Gokudera glared at him but didn't feel like yelling at him.  
"So Tsuna you want to come with me on a date" Yamamoto asked smiling.  
Gokudera stared at Yamamoto shocked.  
"W-WHAT!" he shouted at him.  
Tsuna blushed from his question.  
"Hiiee? w-what do you mean?" He asked flustered.  
Yamamoto blinked at him innocently.  
"You know what I mean!" He answered grinning at him.  
"I-I Do?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.  
"Yeah! we talked about it last week remember?" Yamamoto grinned trying to jog his memory.

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto for a long time. Haru who had been pushed aside from the other two twirled to the front.  
"I don't like being ignored!" She nearly yelled.  
Yamamoto smiled.  
"Ah ha ha ..sorry Haru I justed wanted to ask Tsuna out on a date" He said grinning.  
"HAHI!" Haru looked at him shocked. She was so shocked by his words that she nearly fainted on the ground. Gokudera pushed her to the side glaring at Yamamoto.  
"What are you talking about you damn baseball idiot!" Gokudera nearly shouted at him grabbing him by the collar.

Yamamoto was in deep thought while walking towards his school trying to think of what he talked to Yamamoto about.  
He wasn't paying attention to the fight in behind him thou it was only one sided.

"Ah!" Tsuna looked up in realization.  
"I remember now" Tsuna said. Gokudera who was in mid punch blinked at Tsuna while Yamamoto smiled at him.  
"I'm glad so we can go on our date today!" Yamamoto grinned.  
Tsuna sighed at his words.  
"Y-Yamamoto...it's not a date where going on.." Tsuna said as he blinked.  
"it isn't? ...then what it is it?" Yamamoto asked.  
"...it's...just...a..friendly outing..." Tsuna replied as Yamamoto smiled.  
"But..The kid said it was a date.." he said in confusion.

Gokudera looked at him then at Tsuna.  
"but's it's not a date...it's just a friendly outing.." Tsuna tried to explain to the baseball stared at him some more.  
"...okay..Tsuna! lets have fun on our date!" He grinned. Gokudera tossed him into the wall.  
"Ah ha ha...ow.." He rubbed his head sincehe bashed it on to the wall.  
"Your damn a idiot! if Juudaime said it's a Friendly outing then it's just a friendly outing stop maken things complicating" Gokudera said lighting a cigarette.  
Yamamoto only laughed maken the situation with Gokudera two started to to fight yet again.  
Tsuna sighed trying to ignore the two behind him.  
'Why does everything have to be so complicated when it comes to Yamamoto.' he wondered and dropped the whole issuse knowing full well he wouldn't get an answer to any of his question and so he walked to school the rest of the way by himeself.

* * *

**Cutix_101: um...hope you enjoyed anyway on to the next one read and review**


End file.
